1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical detection systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for determining whether a pregnant woman is at an increased risk of premature birth.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most common causes of premature birth is the colonization of infection causing bacteria in the vagina which, unfortunately, may go unnoticed by the expectant mother. Infection-causing bacteria inhibit the development of vaginal lactic acid-forming bacteria which normally creates an acidic environment that protects the vagina against foreign bacteria. The infection may spread to the uterus where it can lead to complications ranging from premature contractions to premature rupture and, ultimately, premature delivery. The more rapidly the infection is diagnosed, the better the chances of successful treatment and prevention of premature birth.
More than fifty percent of all women of childbearing age suffer from vaginal infections. In addition, women at an age of 30 to 39 are also often affected by recurrent infections. These infections are often the result of an imbalance in the vaginal environment.
It has recently been determined that disturbance of the natural balance of the vaginal-flora may lead to a change in the acidity of the vaginal fluid and therefore to an increase in the pH of vaginal fluid. That is, pH indicates the acid content of the test substance which, in this case, is the vaginal fluid. Accordingly, the more acidic the vaginal fluid, the lower the pH.
German Utility Model DE-GM 94 07 486 discloses a examination glove for simultaneously measuring the pH of the vaginal fluid. This reference discloses an examination glove in which the examination finger of the glove has a diagnostic strip firmly attached which is able to determine the pH of the vaginal fluid. However, there are certain disadvantages associated with an examination glove of this form because there may be erroneous results when analyzed by the patient, as well as difficulties in qualitatively analyzing the diagnostic strip. In addition, it is difficult to affix the diagnostic strip reliably and relatively inexpensive in the form of a ready-made item.